Twelve Smiles
by gleeme33
Summary: One-shot Future-fic. A WMHS ten year reunion...  Finchel, Quick, Artina


**Just a quick one-shot for kicks…**

Getting home from a long work day, Finn Hudson checked his mailbox to see if there was anything important in the mail today. It turns out, there was. A small piece of colorful paper read:

_William McKinley High School __**Reunion**__!_

"Rachel?" Finn called once inside the apartment. "How would you feel about going back to Ohio?" Hearing this, his wife ran down stairs.

"What?" she asked then looked at the paper in Finn's hand.

They both smiled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After an airplane ride, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman also arrived in Lima, Ohio. They rented a car and drove the shortcut to there old school that Noah had found almost ten years ago now. They both smiled.

Once they arrived at WMHS, they both gasped. Everything looked so much smaller! The first room that they went to was the old choir room. It looked just the same, but yes, smaller.

"_Wow_." Quinn breathed out, like a kid in a candy store. Then, a man walked into the room. He was about as tall as Noah, with curly brown hair. "M-Mr. Shu?" Quinn stammered, making the man turn around.

"_Quinn Fabray_?" He breathed. "Oh my-_Noah Puckerman_?"

"Hey Mr. Shu! Long time no see!" Noah said, grinning. Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She took it out and the screen read: _New text message from: __**Rachel**_. Quinn pressed _Read_, and her screen said: _Hey, are you guys here yet?_ Quinn texted back: _Come to the choir room_.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Will Shuster could not believe his eyes. Standing before him now, coming in one by one, two by two, were his original New Directions. Quinn and Puck-now he went by Noah-the first to arrive, were both taller now. Noah had traded his mohawk for shaggy dark hair, and Quinn's blonde hair was longer then before.

The next pair to come in was Finn and Rachel. Will noticed by the big rock on her finger that they were married. They seemed very happy together, in fact. Finn was still as tall as he was in high school and Rachel had gotten taller, and her hair was longer, too.

Eventually, all twelve of his New Directions were sitting in the choir room, just like old times. They all smiled.

"W-wow." Will chocked out. "Y-you're all so grown up…" Of course they were, it had been ten years since New Directions was founded. "Wow you've all changed…" Everyone laughed, but Will was chocking on tears.

That's when they all went around the room, sharing the tales of their lives.

Rachel and Finn were married, as were Quinn and Noah, and Tina and Artie. Matt, Mike and Finn all played in the NFL for the New York Giants, all living in New York City, as did Noah and Quinn. Rachel got her dream-she was currently on Broadway and she had just won two _Grammy Awards_ and four _Tony Awards_. Noah was a policeman for the NYPD, and Quinn, surprisingly, was a pretty well-known heart surgeon.

Tina gave dancing and singing lessons to kids, and Artie taught piano and base in a music school that they co-owned together. Mercedes and Kurt owned a fashion line that was doing fairly well in California, where they both lived. Hearing this, Rachel took out her cell phone and called every fashion icon in her contacts list, from Vera Wang to Sarah Jessica Parker. Brittany and Santana co-own a beauty salon in New York City together, and again Rachel called all of her famous friends and made them all appointments.

That's when Rachel stood up.

"Finn," she said. "I was going to wait until tonight to tell you this, but now I think now is the better time…" She paused and then said: "Finn, I'm pregnant."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That night, as he was driving home, William Shuster flipped through the stations on his car radio. Suddenly, he stopped on a station, as the DJ said: _And here's the newest hit from Rachel Hudson! _As Will listened to the song, he considered pulling over so he could stop himself if he started to cry. He was able to make it through the song though, so he didn't need to stop driving.

And again, he flipped through the stations and that's when he heard that song again: _Don't Stop Believin'_. Then, Will did cry; because in his mind's eye, he could see twelve, sixteen-year-old smiles.


End file.
